A veces, todo comienza con un beso
by Nana Walker
Summary: Una gripe puede ser excusa para varias cosas o puede ser motivo para que ocurran varias cosas imprevistas. Para Kid, era mucho más simétrico tener a un hombre que a una mujer debajo. Para Soul, eso no era nada de cool. KidxSoul. Lemon. ¡Ultimo capi!
1. Aprovechandome de tu fiebre

N/A: Hai hai ~~ Mucho gusto. Aquí se presenta Nana con su primer fic de Soul Eater. La verdad, me costó mucho imaginar yaoi con personajes de esta serie pero, como buena yaoista-fujoshi pude lograrlo *^*. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Sin más explayarme, ¡El fic!

_**A veces, todo comienza con un beso**_

_**Capitulo 01: Aprovechándome de tu fiebre**_

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Atsushi Okubo. Nunca pensé que podría yaoizar esta serie xD.

Maka al fin, después de mucho tiempo, podía salir con su madre. La verdad, ella siempre estaba atareada mientras viajaba por el mundo, así que tenía que aprovechar que había venido desde tan lejos solo para verla. Sin embargo, había algo que la tenia enormemente preocupada. Antes de salir de casa, Soul la había despedido tratando de aparentar que estaba perfectamente en buenas condiciones. Pero por algo ella era su compañera. Se notaba de lejos que Soul tenía algo. Tal vez se había enfermado.

- Mamá- le hablo Maka a su madre, mientras recibía el helado que le había comprado-. ¿Las armas pueden enfermar?

- Por supuesto- le contesto y agrego, con una sonrisa-. Después de todo, siguen siendo seres humanos.

Maka se quedo pensativa un momento. ¿Y si llamaba a casa, solo para asegurarse? No, sabía que eso no daría resultado. Soul, aunque se estuviese muriendo, no le diría la verdad, pues no quería interrumpir el momento madre-hija que, con mucho esfuerzo, había logrado tener Maka. Blair no estaba en casa, así que tampoco podría preguntarle por el estado de Soul.

- ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto su madre, mientras miraba a su hija tener un semblante de preocupación.

- No, no pasa nada- le contesto Maka, mientras negaba con la cabeza y agrego, tratando de aparentar despreocupación-. ¿Qué tal si vamos para allá?

Y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de su madre, la llevo de la mano, al lugar que indicaba.

* * *

La fiebre aumentaba más y más. Soul se quedo contemplando el termómetro, con una mirada turbia, pues le indicaba que tenía 39,5º grados de fiebre. Ahora entendía el porqué con suerte se había podido poner de pie, pero aún así, encontraba extraño que la fiebre hubiese aumentado de manera tan brusca. Tosió débilmente y se recostó sobre la cama, pues la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas.

Sabía que Maka se había dado cuenta de que no se encontraba bien, pero no le quería arruinar la salida con su madre, a la que casi nunca veía, por lo que le había mentido.

Miro el reloj. Ya eran las doce. Todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, a excepción del reloj que sonaba tic, tac, tic, tac impasible, molesto y cada vez, el ruido del reloj aumentaba y con ello su mareo y el dolor de cabeza que acompañaba a la fiebre que cada vez le corroía más.

* * *

- Alo, habla Death the Kid, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?- atendió Kid el teléfono.

- Hola Kid-kun, soy Maka- le contesto la voz de la rubia al otro lado de la línea y agrego, un poco dudosa-. ¿Estás muy ocupado?

- No, solo estaba pintando algo, pero no es importante- le respondió Kid, despreocupado y agrego- ¿Por?

- Es que…- comenzó a plantearle Maka. Había pensado un montón de formas para asegurarse de que Soul estuviese bien. Sabía perfectamente como era Soul y por eso, después de mucho meditarlo, había llegado a la conclusión de cómo poder "ayudarlo". Le pediría ayuda a Kid. Sabía muy bien que el mejor amigo de Soul era Black Star, pero conociendo al peli azul, estaba segura de que, en caso de que Soul estuviese enfermo, no lo dejaría descansar en paz con sus gritos de "¡yahoo!" que pegaba de vez en cuando, por lo que no era recomendable pedirle que cuidara del albino-. Es que, salí con mamá. Pero antes de irme, noté que Soul estaba un poco raro. Le dije que me iba a quedar con él, pues tenía cara de enfermo, pero me dijo que estaba bien y no me dejo quedarme a cuidarlo. Sé que tiene algo, pero el baka de Soul no me lo va a decir. Por eso, te quería pedir, por favor, si podías ir a ver si estaba bien.

- Claro Maka, no te preocupes- con contesto Kid, mientras comenzaba a guardar las pinturas, de forma simétrica.

- Gomen, por pedírtelo tan de improviso, Kid-kun- concluyo Maka-. De verdad que muchas gracias.

- No te preocupes- reitero Kid, mientras observaba la extraña pose que las gemelas Thompson mantenían-. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? Tú solo disfruta el paseo con tu madre.

Después de escuchar las últimas recomendaciones de Maka, Kid colgó el teléfono. ¿Con que Soul estaba enfermo? La verdad, desde que habían salido de vacaciones de invierno no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, por lo que ahora, gracias a la misma Maka, tenia la excusa perfecta para visitarlo. Rápidamente se quito el delantal que estaba usando para no mancharse con pintura y se encamino a su cuarto.

- Oye Kid, ¿hasta cuando tenemos que estar así?- le preguntó molesta Liz mientras mantenía, junto con Patty, una extraña postura.

- Ah, se me había olvidado- murmuro Kid, mientras se volteaba a mirar a las hermanas Thompson-. Ya pueden dejarlo. Otro día seguimos. Ahora tengo que salir.

- ¿Adonde, Kid-kun?- le pregunto curiosa Patty

- A la casa de Soul- le respondió Kid y agrego, mientras se aseguraba de que el cuadro que estaba delante de él estuviese derecho-. Por lo visto está enfermo y Maka no se pudo quedar a cuidarlo.

- Ya, entonces nos vamos a arreglar- agrego Liz, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡¡No!!- grito Kid, mientras trataba de buscar alguna excusa. No podía llevar a Liz y a Patty con él, pues no tendría oportunidad para estar a solas con Soul. Mientras las dos gemelas le miraban con un rostro sorprendido y, a simple vista, de no entender nada, Kid se revolvía la cabeza tratando de pensar una buena excusa hasta que, finalmente, se le vino una a la mente-. Podrían contagiarse. ¿Qué tal si solo una de ustedes se enferma? ¡¡Seria el fin!! Se perdería toda la simetría.

- Está bien, Kid, si tanto insistes…- murmuro Liz, mientras Patty solo reía.

* * *

Kid se arreglo la camisa. Había salido demasiado rápido, solo por el afán de encontrarse a solas con Soul, y se había olvidado de ver si todo había quedado simétrico. ¿Qué tal si no era así? Sería un horror, ¡una abominación! Dirigió una rápida mirada al umbral de la casa de Soul.

Ahora que recordaba bien, al parecer, el cuadro de su habitación estaba un milímetro chueco. No podía ver a Soul si se había convertido en tal escoria.

- No puede ser. Soy lo peor- murmuro Kid, mientras se arrojaba al suelo-. ¡¡Qué horror!! ¡¡Estoy seguro que no ajuste bien ese cuadro!!

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Apenas Kid escucho el movimiento de la puerta abrirse, levanto el rostro, solo para ver a un Soul con las mejillas rojas y un aire decaído. Por lo visto estaba muy enfermo, pues los ojos apenas se veían, sin contar que el albino estaba en pijama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Soul, sin saludarlo solo de la sorpresa.

* * *

- Ya veo- murmuro Soul, después de haber escuchado la explicación de Kid. No podía creer hasta el extremo que había llegado Maka. Sabía muy bien que la rubia tenía sus razones, de hecho, haberle mentido en esta ocasión ya le quitaba una buena excusa como para quejarse de la sobreprotección que, a veces, Maka le brindaba.

- De todas formas, deberías acostarte, Soul- le ordeno Kid, mientras le preparaba una limonada al albino-. Tienes mucha fiebre como para que estés ahí, sentado en el sillón.

Soul se levanto, a duras penas, para poder ir a su habitación, pero apenas lo hizo, el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas. Todo giraba y sus piernas no le respondían, sino más bien todo lo contrario, pues le tiritaban como gelatina. Se tambaleo un poco y, con un golpe seco, se vino como saco de papas al suelo.

El simple sonido que ocasionó la caída de Soul al suelo, alerto a Kid que, lo más rápido que pudo, se fue corriendo a ver qué había ocurrido. Apenas llego al living vio el cuerpo casi inerte de Soul tendido en el suelo, mientras el albino respiraba entrecortadamente.

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿No te lo había dicho?!- le regaño el shinigami, mientras colocaba a Soul sobre su espalda, para llevarlo a su cuarto. La verdad, el estado de Soul era preocupante. Ahora que lo ponía detrás, podía sentir el excesivo calor que emanaba del albino. Por lo visto su fiebre estaba demasiado alta. Kid camino, con Soul a cuestas, hacia la habitación del albino. La respiración de Soul se hacía más entrecortada, más lastimera, mientras rozaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Kid. Era exquisito el sentir el cuerpo del albino rozar con el suyo, su aliento chocar contra su oreja. Sabía que no tenía que estar pensando así sobre el albino, sino más bien preocuparse de su mejoría, pero no lo podía evitar. Después de todo, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que pasasen ciertas "cosas".

Apenas lo hubo recostado sobre la cama, fue en busca de un paño y un pocillo con agua, para bajarle la fiebre. Apenas llego se dio cuenta de que la guadaña ni siquiera se había movido de lugar, sino que seguía así, acostado de espaldas, respirando entrecortadamente. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, a causa de la fiebre.

Kid se acerco, dejando el paño y el pocillo con agua sobre el velador, y se dispuso a quitarle la polera a Soul. El pijama de Soul comenzó a deslizarse suavemente por la piel del albino. Mientras más se deslizaba, más se mostraba la cicatriz que cruzaba el torso del albino. Kid, sin siquiera poder evitarlo, se quedo contemplando dicha cicatriz, que rompía el torso atractivamente simétrico del albino.

- Oye Kid…- murmuro el albino, un poco sorprendido, con la polera del pijama a medio sacar-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Te estoy sacando la polera…

- Podré estar muy enfermo, pero puedo darme cuenta de eso…

- Para poder bajarte la fiebre. Si estas muy abrigado, será imposible bajarla.

Apenas escuchado ese argumento, el albino se quedo quieto, mientras sentía deslizarse la polera contra de su ardiente piel. Apenas Kid termino de sacársela, lo recostó suavemente sobre la cama y, con la mayor delicadeza posible, comenzó a ponerle encima del torso del albino, el paño humedecido con agua. El albino gimió ante el contacto del paño frio y húmedo con su ardiente piel. Cada gemido que pronunciaba, era como música para los oídos de Kid. Una música tan atrayente, cual canto de sirenas para Ulises.

- Espera un minuto, que humedezco el paño un poco más- murmuro Kid, un poco excitado a causa de los gemidos de Soul.

Apenas volvió a posar el paño, suavemente sobre la piel de Soul, pudo escuchar el gemido del albino. Comenzó a frotarlo y a deslizarlo suavemente, mientras descendía, sin que Soul se percatase. Cada vez más abajo, provocando más gemidos en el indefenso albino.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué estás haciendo?!!- le grito Soul a Kid al percatarse que, este último, ya no le ponía el paño húmedo pretendiendo un fin inocente, sino más bien, solo rozaba su mano, descendiendo más, hasta que pudo sentir los dedos de Kid colándose por entremedio de sus calzoncillos.

- Lo siento Soul, pero tus gemidos ya fueron demasiado para mí- le respondió Kid, mientras comenzaba, con sus dedos, comenzaba a profanar el miembro de Soul.

El albino soltó un gemido reprimido, seguido de un suave espasmo, mientras trataba de quitar la mano de Kid del lugar en el cual estaba, pero el shinigami, mucho más rápido y sin una gripe a cuestas, detuvo las manos débiles de Soul, mientras las colocaba sobre la cabeza del albino. Se quedo contemplando la cicatriz del torso de Soul con cierto aire molesto, hasta que la voz enojada del albino lo interrumpió.

- ¡¡Oye bastardo!! ¡¡Suéltame!!- le grito Soul, totalmente molesto y vejado por su amigo. Que un hombre le hiciese eso… de solo pensarlo le daba asco, además de que no era nada de cool.

- Esa cicatriz me molesta- le interrumpió Kid, ignorando terriblemente las quejas de Soul y agrego, mientras levantaba la vista y la posaba en los ojos furiosos y afiebrados del albino-. Hacen que pierdas tu simetría.

- ¡Ni que me importase la puta simetría! ¡Solo suel...!- protestó el albino, pero fue acallado por los labios del shinigami. Pudo sentir la lengua de Kid invadir su boca, buscar el contacto con su lengua.

Soul ni siquiera pensó hasta donde aquel primer contacto habría de parar.

Fin capitulo 01

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Hai ~ ¿Les ha gustado este primer capítulo? Espero que sí. Y si no, pueden mandarme tomatazos y críticas constructivas (con respeto, por favor u.u). En el próximo capítulo ya vendrá el lemon ;D, así que solo pido paciencia :D. Gracias por leer mi primer fic de Soul Eater n.n

Bien, como siempre mis notas de autor carecen de imaginación, así que solo me queda decir: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! (agita una lata).


	2. ¿Forzado?

N/A: Hai Hai~~ Acá traigo el segundo capi de este fic pasado de rosca xD. Espero que les guste n_n y para las personas que estén contra el yaoi en Soul Eater… ya tengo pensado que este fic solo dure 3 o 4 capis... así que pronto podrán ser felices xD.

Los agradecimientos irán más abajo n-n

_**A veces, todo comienza con un beso**_

_**Capitulo **__**02: ¿Forzado?**_

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Atsushi Okubo. Hohoho…. Seguiré con este fic hasta el final ¬u¬.

- ¡Bastardo! ¡Detente!- le gritó Soul, apenas Kid se había despegado de sus labios. El shinigami se relamió sus labios y se dibujo, en su rostro, una sonrisa un poco burlona.

- Lo siento, Soul- se disculpó el shinigami, sin embargo, sus actos daban a entender precisamente lo contrario. Con una de sus manos, detuvo las dos manos de Soul sobre su cabeza, mientras que con la otra se sacaba el cinturón y ataba las manos del albino a la cama, mientras que la guadaña trataba de resistirse con resultados completamente inútiles. La fiebre le seguía jugando una mala pasada, pues con suerte podía moverse. Pudo ver, claramente, ya que estaba tirado de espaldas en la cama, como Kid se iba acercando a él, mientras se terminaba de sacar toda su ropa y de paso, lo desnudaba a él también.

Apenas Kid, se hubo denudado él y al albino, comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, despacio, ignorando las protestas cada vez más apagadas del albino, lamiéndole despacio, saboreando su piel, mientras le comenzaba a dejar marcas. Lentamente comenzó a descender con su lengua, saboreándole su piel, llegando a los pezones del albino y succionándolos, mordiéndolos, mientras los gritos de protesta de este eran apagados y reemplazados por jadeos reprimidos y gemidos de placer que Soul no quería aceptar.

- ¡Ah! ¡Detente! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- grito Soul, mientras seguía gimiendo, al contacto de los dientes de Kid en sus pezones. Era extraño. Hace unos minutos atrás todo aquello le daba asco, pero ahora solo esperaba que el shinigami continuara e hiciera más intensa aquella inexplorada experiencia, aunque no lo quisiese aceptar y continuase gritando para que Kid se detuviese.

- ¡¿Quieres que me detenga?! ¡¿Y por qué rayos gimes?!- le preguntó y agregó con seriedad-. Estoy seguro que quieres que continúe, porque si no lo quisieras, ya habrías pedido ayuda.

Soul se limito a abrir los ojos como platos, mientras analizaba la situación. Ambos se encontraban desnudos y Kid ya estaba sobre él, rozándole, lamiéndole, mordisqueándolo y marcándolo como suyo. Su lado racional le decía que aquello era enfermizo y sin embargo, había otra parte de él que solo quería que el shinigami continuase hasta el final, sin importar las consecuencias. Siempre había detenido sus impulsos. Pero ahora, ¿qué estaría bien hacer?

Sin siquiera haber decidido nada, fue arremetido por Kid, él que llevo una de sus manos a su miembro y lo comenzó a frotar, cada vez más rápido, mientras lo exprimía. Los dedos de Kid seguían jugueteando con la erección de Soul, mientras esta derramaba "leche" dulce. Solo deseaba gritar pero no lo podía hacer, pues el shinigami lo besaba en la boca, con más violencia, jugueteando con su lengua, mordiéndole los labios. Ya ni siquiera podía seguir gritando ni, mucho menos negándose, solo deseaba que Kid siguiese. Apenas sus labios se separaron un hilillo de saliva cayó sobre el semblante eufórico y acalorado de Soul, ya no solo por la fiebre si no que también por el éxtasis y la excitación que sentía ante aquel acto perpetrado por Kid.

- Sigue…- murmuró Soul ya fuera de sí, mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza, pues sus manos atadas a la cama no lo dejaban levantarse mucho, y besaba a Kid. El chico pelinegro se limito a esbozar una gran sonrisa lujuriosa y satisfecho decidió que era la hora de llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

Y sin previo aviso, metió de manera brusca su dedo índice en la entrada de Soul, ocasionando un grito de dolor en el albino. Pudo sentir como el dedo giraba dentro, como le abría lenta y dolorosamente su entrada, ocasionándole unas heridas de las que comenzaba a salir sangre.

- Te prometo que al final lo terminaras disfrutando- le murmuro al oído, mientras se lo mordía. Continuo con su labor y, queriendo solo masoquear al albino un poco más, metió dos dedos más de golpe y comenzó a hacer con ellos como si fuesen tijeras, abriéndolas y cerrándolas, mientras el albino no paraba de lanzar gritos y jadeos, pues el shinigami con su mano desocupada, seguía frotando con más insistencia su erección.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!- gritó, mientras el shinigami lo besó y el albino, solo del dolor, no pudo evitar morderle los labios, de los que salió un poco de sangre. Como si le leyese la mente a Kid, aún con el dolor de sentir los dedos del shinigami entrar y salir violentamente de su entrada, comenzó a lamerle la sangre que le había salido de los labios.

Kid por su parte ya no aguantaba más. El estar haciéndole todo ese trabajo al albino, el sentir sus roces, sus jadeos, sus gemidos, sus besos cada vez más intensos y violentos lo había excitado, al punto de que su erección solo deseaba una cosa: entrar en Soul. Apenas sacó los dedos, pudo sentir como salía líquido seminal, pero no era el suficiente. A pesar de que deseaba hacerlo con Soul, también quería que este último lo disfrutase, por lo que, dándole un brusco apretón a la erección de Soul, aprovecho de sacarle un poco de semen y untársela a la entrada del albino. Soul seguía lanzando jadeos, pero un poco más pausados. Sin embargo, el hijo de Shinigami-sama no lo dejo descansar. Después de todo, aún faltaba lo más importante.

Kid, rápidamente colocó las piernas del albino sobre sus hombros, pues su erección ya estaba lo suficientemente recta y lista para penetrarlo. Y, de golpe, la penetración.

-¡¡ME DUELE!! ¡¡AH!!- gritó Soul, mientras su espalda se arqueaba sobre la cama. Aquel dolor era tan enfermizo, pues también sentía un placer lleno extasis, que solo quería que continuase por mucho más tiempo.

Kid seguía arremetiendo dentro del albino. El cuerpo de Soul se movía de adelante hacia atrás, en una embestida interminable, mientras la erección caliente de Kid parecía llegar cada vez con más brusquedad, más al fondo, derramando el liquido del shinigami dentro de él. Solo deseaba enterrar sus dedos en alguna parte para poder dejar escapar el éxtasis por algún lado, pero no podía, pues el shinigami le había atado las dos manos lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ni siquiera las pudiese mover, así que solo se contentó con enterrar sus dedos en sus propias manos, mientras el dolor aumentaba al mismo tiempo que las embestidas de Kid.

El shinigami, mientras le seguía metiendo y sacando su miembro a Soul, lo desato de la cama y lo montó sobre sus caderas. Acto seguido lo arrastró a una pared, mientras el albino seguía sobre sus caderas.

- ¡¡Soul, gime más fuerte!!- le exigió, mientras lo acorralaba a la pared y seguía arremetiendo al albino, el que ni siquiera tocaba el suelo, pues estaba sobre las caderas de Kid, aferrándose a su espalda y enterrándole los dedos en ella.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Más fuerte!!- le exigió el albino, mientras gemía con más y más lujuria.

Kid con una de sus manos comenzó a estimular más el miembro de Soul, mientras lo embestía más y más y lentamente ambos se comenzaron a correr. De pronto el semen de Soul salió de golpe, empapando el estomago de Kid, mientras que este último no se detenía, pues ya estaba llegando al éxtasis. Apenas lo hubo hecho, se comenzó a correr dentro de Soul, el que solo dio un último gemido, mientras abrazaba a Kid con más fuerza.

El shinigami solo se acercó a la cama de Soul y lo tiro sobre ella, pero antes de que al albino pudiese siquiera decir algo, lo agarró de los cabellos.

- ¡¿Qué haces Kid?!- le preguntó, un poco atemorizado. No podia ni siquiera moverse pues, haber hecho todo aquello con fiebre lo había dejado exhausto y más caliente que antes de haber llegado a esa instancia. No podía creerse todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, pero sabía que aquello no era una ilusión de sus sueños ni nada por el estilo.

- Te quiero dar vitaminas- le contestó, mientras acercaba el rostro de la guadaña a su estomago, manchado de semen-. Necesitas recargarte si estás enfermo.

- ¡Ni pienses que voy a lamerte!- le gritó, mientras trataba de sacar sus cabellos de las manos de Kid, pero la fiebre por lo visto le había aumentado, pues su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

El shinigami solo observó un momento el rostro sonrojado del albino y sonrió-. También te rehusaste antes de hacerlo y te gusto, ¿no? – le recalcó, mientras tiraba de nuevo de los cabellos del albino hasta quedar mirándolo al rostro-. Solo te pido terminarlo, nada más.

Soul no pudo evitar sonrojarse y, tal vez por la fiebre, accedió, afirmando con la cabeza. Kid le tiro de los cabellos hacia atrás, haciendo que del dolor, Soul abriese la boca y sacase la lengua, por lo que el shinigami llevo sus manos hacia su propia erección, extrayendo un poco de su semen e introduciendo sus dedos manchados de leche en la cavidad oral del albino, el que no tardó en lamer los dedos de Kid.

- Esta rico, ¿no?

- Mmmm

Al escuchar esto, Kid guio la cabeza de su amante a su estomago y le obligo a lamerle todo, a que lo tragase y siguiese hasta abajo hasta que, un poco asustado, se topo con la erección de Kid la que, al parecer, pedía más atenciones. Por un momento se detuvo, pero ¿realmente valía negarse ahora? Y sin dudar más, abrió su boca un poco más e introdujo la erección de Kid dentro de la suya, mientras la lamia y mordía.

No entendía cómo diablos había llegado todo aquello a ese punto pero, a pesar de que su raciocinio le criticaba el haberlo hecho, el placer era mucho más fuerte. Continuó lamiendole y mordiéndole donde Kid le indicaba, mientras podía escuchar los gemidos de su atacante, que sonaban de manera exquisita.

Después de que le hubo limpiado todo, Soul cayó rendido en la cama, esperando solo poder dormir, pero Kid no se sentía satisfecho. Aún quería más. Por lo que, colocó al desgastado e enfermo albino de espalda y, sin ser nada sutil, arremetió una y otra vez, mientras Soul seguía gritando de placer. Parecía que aquello no terminaría jamás, pues Kid parecía implacable, metiendo y sacando cada vez con más brusquedad su erección de la entrada de Soul, hasta que se volvió a correr.

Y los dos, totalmente exhaustos cayeron sobre la cama.

Fin capitulo 02

By: Nana Walker

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, aunque haya habido algunas muletillas en el capi ;_;. Espero que el lemon entre los dos haya quedado bien y si no, cualquier crítica con respeto la recibo gustosa n_n

Bien, sin explayarme más en las notas de autora (que siempre me quedan fatal) sigo con los agradecimientos a: **MakaAlbanEater-Evans (**Gracias por tu review *-*, me alegro mucho de la historia te gustase, aunque se me ocurrió como un desvarío (por eso tendrá pocos capis xDU) bue... no te llama la atención el yaoi O.O??? dios... eres una de las pocas que he leído que dice eso xDU… bue, será, cada una tiene sus gustos xDU… gracias por lo halagos ./////////////.U… espero que este capi haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas xDU… bye bye y cuídate mucho :3 ) **móm **(Gracias por tu review y gomen si me demore mucho en actualizar, lo que sucede es que me había venido un bloqueo lemonistico u.u, pero ya se me quito xDU, así que espero que el capi te haya gustado n_n por lo de la idea, arigato, no te preocupes que la aplicaré ;3 bye y cuídate mucho :D) **deskdraik (**Muchísimas gracias por tu review Kiromi-chan~… etto, por qué a todo el mundo le parece raro que Kid sea seme ;_;??? .. y a todo esto… de cuando Crona es es hombre D:??? concuerdo contigo en que Crona es mujer!!! Y porque KidxCrona?? WTF!!! Si yo he visto un montón de ilustraciones KidxMaka... pero KidxCrona… D: … quién diablos invento esa pareja 0.o??? Odio el yuri, pero yo siempre me imaginaba que Crona quedaba bien con Maka… D: me traumo al pensar en el KidxCrona… (Aunque creo que ya me extendí bastante jeje *rie nerviosamente*)… lo del Black StarxSoul bue yo me pillé algo de esa pareja en amor yaoi, aunque es bastante bizarro xDU… a lo mejor ya lo leíste, creo que se llamaba ¿arriba o abajo? O algo así n_nU… y lo de Soul simétrico lo decía porque estaba en pijama y sin la bandana puesta ;_;, además creo que se ve mejor cuando usa chaqueta negra *¬* *Nana alucina cosas XXX con Soul x3* espero que este capi te haya gustado ;D bye y cuídate mucho *Nana la abraza*) **niko-chan **(Muchas gracias por tu review :D… y me alegro mucho de que el fic te haya gustado *Nana llora de emoción* bye bye y cuídate mucho n_n) **AlkeKeehlRiver **(Muchas gracias por tu review n-n, y me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado ;3 … dios!! Me morí de la risa con eso de: *3* Adoro a Death yaoizado *3*… incluyendo las caritas xDU… gomen si me demore mucho en continuarla y espero que te haya gustado el capi n_nU… bye bye y cuídate n-n) **Hazuto Matsuri-San **(Gracias por tu review *-*… Nana acepta cualquier cosa que sea dinero xDU(?) espero que te haya gustado el lemon xDU, bye y cuídate n_n)

También quería agradecer a toda la gente que sigue este fic *Nana se inclina*

Sin nada más que agregar solo me queda decir: Recuerden: ¡¡Su review es mi sueldo!! (agita una lata)

Bye bye y nos leemos en el siguiente ~


	3. Equilibrio en la cuerda floja

N/A: ¡Konnishiwa minna-san! Por fin puedo publicar el tercer capítulo de esta historia. En un principio tenía pensado que el tercer capítulo fuese el final, pero por lo visto la historia se alargo un poco n_nU *ríe nerviosamente*. Supongo que el siguiente capi será el final xD. Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero el mundo real me tenía sumamente ocupada (perdón por dar siempre las mismas excusas xDU). Muchas gracias a toda la peña linda que me apoya en este y en los otros fics que tengo xDU

Quería pedir disculpas por el Ooc que hay en Kid. De por sí trato de seguir lo más fielmente posible la personalidad de los personajes en mis fics, pero como no estoy muy habituada a escribir de Soul Eater, tuve un desvarío ./.

Espero que les guste el capi.

Y para no aburrirlos más... ahí se los dejo xD

_**A veces, todo comienza con un beso**_

_**Capitulo **__**03: Equilibrio en la cuerda floja**_

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. Yo también quero violar a Soul xDU. Morí con el capi 195 de DGray-man *W*… ¡Ah! Gomen... se me olvida que este fic no es de DGray-man xDU (si... estoy obsesionada con esa serie... y con otras más xDU).

- Soul… Soul- escuchó una voz familiar a lo lejos. Sonaba como si él estuviese sumergido dentro de una piscina y alguien lo llamase desde el exterior, pidiéndole respirar- Soul…- escuchó nuevamente, mientras una mano suave se posaba sobre su frente. Al cabo de un rato, pudo escuchar un murmuró, cada vez más inaudible-. Parece que la fiebre le bajó… muchas gracias Kid-kun.

- De nada Maka- le respondió una voz que Soul podría reconocer en cualquier sitio. Sobre todo después de _aquello_-. ¿Estás segura que puedes cuidarlo sola?

Pasos. Cada vez más lejanos. Y las voces desaparecían, como una mera ilusión. Murmullos. Un débil chirrido, un pequeño choque y nada. Un silencio sepulcral se extendió en la habitación, seguido de una oscuridad total.

Soul abrió lentamente sus afiebrados ojos, mientras se ladeaba para quedar mirando al cielo de su habitación, que lucía tan oscuro como el entorno que le rodeaba. Estuvo algunos segundos conteniendo la respiración, tratando de escuchar aquellas voces del exterior.

- Nya, ¿Soul aún está enfermo?- escucho el albino. Por lo visto Blair ya había llegado del trabajo. ¿Qué hora sería?

- Si, aunque Kid-kun le logró bajar mucho la fiebre. De seguro mañana ya estará casi recuperado- le respondió Maka, con un tono de voz mucho más aliviado.

- Si quieres yo puedo cuidarlo- se ofreció la gata.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Soul necesita descansar! De seguro que si estas con él, tendría insuficiencia de sangre- le contradijo molesta.

El albino trato de llamar a Maka, pero Morfeo cubrió sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Soul se sentía mucho mejor. Era cierto de que su cuerpo seguía débil, pero no se debía solamente a la gripe que había sufrido el día anterior, sino que también por haber tenido sexo con Kid. Por qué solo había sido eso. Se había tratado de convencer a sí mismo, durante un buen rato, que Kid había abusado de él, en su condición de patógeno, pero llevando su razonamientos de la manera más objetiva en que podía ponerlos sobre la "mesa", daba un resultado insatisfactorio, enfermizo e incluso, un poco asqueroso. Si hubiese sido realmente VIOLADO por el hijo se Shinigami-sama, no le hubiese provocado una erección a su "amigo" ni, mucho menos, él no hubiese hecho todo lo que Kid le había pedido. En resumen y contra todos sus deseos y todo su "código" moral, aquello no había sido forzado, lo que no sonaba nada de bien para él. Lo que significaba una sola cosa: se había convertido en MARICÓN o, por lo menos, estaba a punto de serlo, lo que no era muy reconfortante.

- Kid- kun fue muy amable- le dijo Maka, mientras comía una tostada. Desde hace un buen rato Maka y Soul desayunaban, a pesar de que la rubia y Blair le habían insistido a Soul, de muchas maneras posibles (entre ellas tratando de que lo hiciese por los encantos de la gata o bajo la amenaza de un Maka Chop) que se quedase en cama, para que no tuviese una recaída, pero Soul se había rehusado, insistiendo en que ya se encontraba mejor y que no sería nada de cool quedarse tendido en la cama sin hacer nada. La chica miró a Soul, pues se percató de que el albino no le prestaba casi nada de atención, si es que algo le prestaba y que solo se limitaba a juguetear con su comida-. Soul, ¿pasó algo?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- murmuró la guadaña, mientras seguía mirando hacia su plato.

- Te ves deprimido…

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "y"?- le pregunto la rubia molesta y agregó, mientras se levantaba de su asiento-. ¡Estoy harta! ¡Siempre me preocupo por ti, Soul y tú no lo aprecias! ¡ ¿Cuándo confiaras en mí? ¡ ¿Aún no te das cuenta de que soy tu compañera?

Soul la miró, sorprendido por aquella reacción por parte de Maka. Era cierto que desde que se habían convertido en compañeros, él había sido reservado con sus cosas, pero esta vez tenía razones de sobra para ocultárselo a Maka pues, ¿cómo rayos le explicaría que habían follado con Kid? No veía ninguna forma de cómo decirle y, tampoco se sentía preparado como para comunicárselo.

- Deja de gritar- murmuró molesto-. Siempre tan metiche… deberías dejar de jod…

Y de pronto una cachetada limpia en la mejilla de Soul. Para el albino, ese golpe por parte de su compañera había transcurrido de manera lenta, como una sucesión de fotogramas mal hechos, mientras el sonido se transmitía independiente, como un lejano eco. Enfocó la vista hacia su compañera, que derramaba pequeñas lágrimas de rabia.

- ¡SOUL BAKA!- le gritó consternada, mientras salía corriendo del comedor. Varios pasos, apresurados y un poco torpes se escucharon, seguidos de un brusco portazo que propagó un avasallador silencio. El albino, lentamente, se llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla afectada, mientras miraba impactado la reacción de su Shokunin. Por lo visto, su confusión de identidad sexual no sería la única que estuviese complicándole la existencia.

Lentamente se incorporó y dio pasos, flojos, hacia la puerta. Por lo visto Maka se había ido. Solo ahora, que dejaba de pensar por un minuto en lo que había hecho ayer con Kid, podía escuchar el débil murmullo de la lluvia, monótono, ininterrumpido rítmico y musical que rozaba sus oídos. Miro hacia un costado y se percato de algo.

- ¿Quién es el idiota, Maka?- se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras se percataba que el paraguas de su compañera seguía en la entrada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- La lluvia es complicada- murmuró Kid, mientras echaba un vistazo al exterior. Al escucharlo, Liz no pudo evitar poner una mueca de extrañeza ante aquel comentario, pues era totalmente estúpido. El shinigami no se percató de la mueca puesta por su compañera, por lo que continuo su perorata monologada, como si estuviese exponiendo e un simposio-. Nadie se percata de ello. Es toda una encrucijada contradictoria.

Al ver que Kid no explicaría lo que estaba diciendo, Liz decidió interrumpirlo-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso Kid?

- ¿No lo sabes?- le preguntó, extrañado ante la pregunta de una de las gemelas-. La lluvia es simétrica y asimétrica al mismo tiempo, porque veras…

Sin embargo, cuando pretendía explicarle con lujo de detalles su teoría sobre la simetría de la lluvia, pudo ver que Liz ya no le prestaba atención, mientras murmuraba con voz cansina: "ya empezó otra vez con la simetría." El shinigami volvió la vista a la ventana, para volver a contemplar la lluvia y no pudo evitar pensar en Soul. Ahora podía estar un poco tranquilo, pero faltaba poco para que las vacaciones de invierno finalizasen y tuviesen que entrar a clases. Cuando llegase ese día y lo tuviese que ver nuevamente, ¿qué haría?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La chica corrió y corrió, pisando con frenesí la lluvia, que la salpicaba y le empapaba los pies, mientras una melodía acompañaba esa frenética carrera. La muchacha, en un momento se detuvo, pues había un cruce y el semáforo estaba en rojo. La respiración, en un primer momento irregular, mientras salía un blanquecino y cálido vaho de sus labios, como pequeña nubecillas. La lluvia ya la tenía completamente empapada y las personas, que estaban a su lado esperando que el semáforo indicara el tono verde para continuar, no pudieron evitar mirarla.

- ¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! ¡ERES UN BAKA, SOUL!- gritó la muchacha, de la nada, mientras miraba el plomizo cielo.

- ¿Maka-chan?- escuchó una voz conocida, justo detrás de ella. La rubia se giró y no pudo evitar mirar con sorpresa a las personas que estaban detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué haces ahí, Maka?- le preguntó Black Star, al ver a la chica empapada por la lluvia. Era extraño ver a Maka salida de sus casillas, pues el objetivo de la chica era ser una chica "perfecta". De pronto, antes de que la rubia le contestase se percató de algo-. Ya veo. Con que eso quieres lograr.

- Black Star…- murmuró Tsubaki, un poco confundida por las últimas palabras de su Shokunin.

- Es obvio ¡Quieres llamar la atención más que YO! ¡Jajajaja, pero no lo lograras! ¡Porque al grandioso YO(1) no lo puede opacar una debilucha como tú! ¡YO soy el que superara a los dioses! ¡JAJAJAJA!- concluyó Black Star, mientras se reía de una forma bastante llamativa. Maka no pudo evitar poner una mueca de extrañeza, pues no entendía como Black Star había sacado aquella disparatada conclusión. Con razón era un idiota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Estás mejor, Maka-chan?- le preguntó Tsubaki, mientras le pasaba una toalla para que la chica se secase el cabello.

- Aún estoy enfadada…- murmuró, mientras se pasaba la toalla por su cabello suelto.

- No me refería a eso...- le contradijo la pelinegro, con una risa nerviosa y agregó-. Lo decía si ya estabas seca.

-¡Ah! Lo siento Tsubaki…. Si, ya estoy seca- le respondió la rubia, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Apenas la habían encontrado en la calle, completamente empapada, Tsubaki y Black Star habían llevado a Maka a la casa de ellos, pues la rubia al parecer no quería regresar a su propio departamento. Por lo visto Maka y Soul habían discutido fuertemente, pues apenas Black Star le preguntó por su amigo, la chica no tardo en poner una mueca de molestia claramente visible, alegando no querer hablar más del tema por ese momento. Después, con una paciencia que solo Tsubaki se podía ufanar de poseer (si su personalidad siquiese lindase en parecido con la de su Shokunin, aspecto del que carecía totalmente, por lo que ni siquiera hacia mención de ello) comenzó a secar a Maka, como si la rubia se tratase de su hermana menor y después, le prestó las ropas que utilizaba hace unos años atrás, pues la ropa de Maka estaba estilando.

- No entiendo a Soul…- murmuró Maka, mientras terminaba de ajustarse la ropa y mirando, con un poco de depresión, el espacio que sobraba entre la ropa y su delantera, lo que denotaba que Tsubaki siempre había poseído ese tipo de atributos que a ella le escaseaban bastante.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Maka-chan?- le pregunto la muchacha de cabellos negros, mientras se llevaba la ropa de Maka a la lavadora, para lavarla y secarla.

- Es que estoy preocupada por él. Desde que se despertó ha estado actuando extraño. Muy deprimido diría…- murmuró-. Le pregunté que le pasaba pero no me respondió nada. En vez de eso comenzó a decirme groserías- concluyó, mientras recordaba con amargura la pelea que había tenido con su arma en la mañana.

- Bueno, Soul-kun es así- murmuró Tsubaki, mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa a la chica-. De seguro apenas se sienta preparado para contarte el problema que tiene, lo hará. Creo, Maka-chan, que por ahora deberías apoyarlo para que se sienta más animado.

La chica, mientras se tomaba el cabello en las dos coletas que siempre usaba, no pudo evitar mirar asombrada a Tsubaki, por el consejo que le había dado-. Gracias, Tsubaki-chan.

- De nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maka espero pacientemente a que su ropa se secará y se quedó toda la tarde en casa de Black Star, conversando y escuchando las peroratas de superioridad que Black Star lanzaba sin que estuviesen acordes a ningún tema de conversación del cual estuviesen hablando. El teléfono sonó unas dos veces, en las que Black Star contestó. Sin embargo, a pesar de mostrar una actitud despreocupada, la Shokunin de la guadaña no pudo evitar preocuparse toda la tarde de Soul, pues no había quedado en buenos términos con él. De seguro su compañero la había estado buscando toda la tarde, preocupado por ella, pues aunque el albino no lo demostrase, su naturaleza era así. Por esto, apenas se secó su ropa decidió regresar a su departamento.

- Gracias por todo- se despidió la rubia, mientras Tsubaki le pasaba un paraguas, ya que aún llovía copiosamente- y disculpen las molestias.

- No fue nada, Maka-chan.

- Cuando necesites puedes acudir al grandioso YO- le dijo Black Star, ante las miradas de incredulidad de las chicas-. Después de todo YO superare a los dioses ¡jajajajaja!

La rubia trato de ignorar aquello, pues ya tenía muy interiorizado dentro de ella las palabras de egolatría que se lanzaba Black Star y se dirigió a su departamento. Mientras viajaba por la locomoción, no podía evitar preocuparse por Soul porque, ¿qué tal si la había buscado toda la tarde? Si había hecho eso, lo más probable es que el albino hubiese tenido una decaída.

Después de un buen rato de trayecto por fin pudo llegar a su departamento, pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo. Si Soul estaba dentro, ¿cómo podría hablar con normalidad con él? La chica se remordía en cómo actuar delante de su compañero, hasta que el murmullo de unas voces desde el interior llamó su atención.

- Soul-kun, no deberías salir de nuevo- murmuró una voz femenina, haciendo un puchero-. Si lo haces, vas a enfermar de nuevo.

- Pero Maka aún no regresa- le contradijo Soul y agregó explicándose-. De seguro pudo haberle pasado algo allá afuera.

- La doctora Blair no te dejara ir- le comunico la voz y agregó-. Yo te cuidare hasta que Maka-chan regrese.

De pronto ruido, algunos gritos de Soul y unos gritillos de Blair, los que Maka claramente no pudo obviar ni, mucho menos, ignorar. Rauda, insertó las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta y sin pensárselo dos veces la abrió violentamente. Apenas la hubo abierto, quedo impactada pues no se espero que el albino tuviese su rostro entre los pechos de Blair.

- Bienvenida a casa, Maka-chan- le saludo la gata, mientras presionaba la cabeza de la guadaña hacia su prominente delantera.

- S…o…u…l- murmuró la rubia, arrastrando con furia cada letra del nombre de su compañero. Ella había estado todo el día pensando en cómo ayudarlo y, a pesar de ello, Soul no había dudado en estar con Blair.

- ¡Maka, no es lo que piensas!- gritó el albino, apenas pudo levantar el rostro. No quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que le haría Maka al verlo así con Blair, a pesar de que la gata lo había forzado. De pronto, sorprendido, se percato de que su nariz no sangraba, como hubiese sido habitual. Espera. ¿Eso no era, acaso, algo malo? Si su nariz no sangraba significaba que…

Sin embargo, el albino no pudo terminar sus conjeturas pues le llegó, en plena cabeza un golpe, dado con un libro sacado de no sé donde por Maka, mientras ella gritaba su frase agresora típica: "¡MAKA CHOP!"

Fin Capitulo 03

By: Nana Walker

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aclaraciones:

(1): Por un minuto pensé en usar Ore-sama en vez de grandioso YO, pero por diferencias idiomáticas, de género y numero, francamente no concordaba lo de "ore-sama" dentro de la lengua española. Había otra manera también de traducir lo de Ore-sama que utiliza Black Star, que quedaría algo así como "El ilustre Yo", pero creo que no pega para nada con la personalidad del peli azul. Espero que no me asesinen por haber usado eso del Grandioso YO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Sé que este capi, en comparación con los demás esta bastante livianito y tiene poco y nada de yaoi, pero prometo que en el siguiente serán ampliamente recompensadas (os), además que el próximo capi será el gran final xD

Sin nada más que agregar, me voy con los agradecimientos a: **deskdraik **(Muchas gracias por tu review Kiromi-chan~… me alegro mucho de que el capi anterior te haya gustado tanto… xDU… gomen si este fic será corto, pero es que solo se me ocurrió como un desvarío… además tengo que terminar otros fics... y comenzar con mis nuevos proyectos… entre ellos un crossover bien fumado xD… me mato eso de "kid tíratelos a todos xD"… bye bye y cuidate mucho *0*) **AlkeKeehlRiver **(Muchas gracias por tu review *0*…. Tengo una duda… ¿antes no le tenias respeto a Kid? (lo digo por el review anterior xD)… gracias por los ánimos para la conti… espero que te haya gustado n_nU… bye bye y cuidate :D) **MakaAlbanEater-Evans **(Muchas gracias por tu review… asdasd.. también te corrompiste con el yaoi? xD… de todos modos no te culpo… yo hasta los 16 encontraba el yaoi asqueroso… hasta que un día una amiga me prestó Loveless… y en ese momento me volví una yaoista XD… espero que te haya gustado la conti n_n…. bye bye) **.Lacrimosa **(Muchas gracias por tu review :3… qué bueno que te haya gustado el lemon (aunque creo que me quedo un poco chanta, comparado con los otros que he escrito ./.U) … también te gustaba el KidxSoul?... me di cuenta de que hay varias chicas que deseaban ver a estos dos juntos…. Es que yo creía que este pairing era todo un crack xD.-… y el más deseado seria el Black StarxSoul x3… Arigato por los ánimos… bye bye y cuídate mucho *O*) **Mika lawya **(Muchas gracias por tu review *O* … y qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic… bue lo de Soul uke fue más que nada porque tengo la mala(?) costumbre de ukeizar a todos los chicos de anime que amo… porque si fuese por ver a algún chico de Soul Eater uke… creo que es bastante difícil, ya que sus personalidades son un poco bordes xDU… espero que la conti te haya gustado n_nU) **Neko** (Muchas gracias por tu review… asdasd.. me siento honrada al ser la primera que cuelga fics yaois de esta serie en Fanfiction xD…. Aunque hay otra página que tiene algunos fics de Soul Eater… gomen si me tarde con la conti… y espero que te haya gustado…) **lilium2709 **(Muchas gracias por tu review *-*… también te gusta el kidxSoul? Yay! Vamos que podemos hacer que esta pareja sea todo un canon xDU… no sé si escriba más de este pairing, pues tengo otros (por no decir muchos) fics en progreso y otros proyectos para otras series *ríe nerviosamente*… bye bye y cuídate *0*) **sol uzumaki **(Muchas gracias por tu review *0*… espero que este capi te haya gustado y que si algunos indicios de este te hayan ayudado a resolver tu duda con respecto de que si Soul fue o no fue violado xD… me mato de la risa eso de " ¡Yahoo, Soy tu puto amo xD!"… espero que este capi te haya gustado).

También quería agradecer a toda la peña linda que se pasa y lee este fic pasado de rosca xD

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, además de: ¡Recuerden, su review es mi sueldo! (agita una lata)

Bye bye, Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente ;D~


	4. Causas y consecuencias

N/A: ¡Holas peña linda 3~! Por fin pude terminar el ultimo capi de esta historia TwT *Nana llora de emoción*… Este es el primer fic multichapter que concluyo, sin contar que ya llevo un año aquí en Fanfiction pintando monos xDU… así que estoy tremendamente emocionada T^T… Antes de seguir con el capi y con aún más cháchara en las notas de autora xDU… quería agradecer a:

**MakaAlbanEater-Evans**** / móm / deskdraik / ****niko-chan / ****Hazuto Matsuri-San / ****.Lacrimosa / ****Mika lawya / ****Neko / ****lilium2709 / ****AlkeMelia**** / ****sol yuki uzumaki**** y a ti lector(a) que me has acompañado a lo largo del fic :D**

Muchísimas gracias por sus palabras de aliento, sus felicitaciones, críticas y todo su apoyo. Espero de todo corazón que este fic, aunque haya sido un LoLazo de mi parte, les haya agradado y que les haya emocionado aunque sea una fibra de su ser x3… No saben cuánto agradezco sus reviews, no tengo palabras para expresar toda la felicidad que me provocaba recibir cada uno de sus cometarios, que me alegraban en mis momentos depres y me sacaban por algunos minutos de todos los problemas… Dios! No sé como rayos agradecerles… sé que es poco… pero no se de que otra forma agradecerles ;-;

En fin, mil gracias… Nana las y los ama *Nana los apachurra*

Antes de que se vayan al fic, quisiera pedir disculpas adelantadas por las posibles incoherencias que puedan encontrar y por el Ooc que van a ver en Maka (cuando lean el fic van a saber a qué me refiero XDU)… en fin, no los entretengo más XD… disfruten el ultimo capi n-n

_**A veces, todo comienza con un beso**_

_**Capitulo 04: Causas y consecuencias**_

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Atsushi Okubo. Nana esta amando enormemente Kuroshitsuji II, sobre todo por su Op tan Gazettoso /. Jaja Sebas-chan y Ciel no estaban muertos, andaban de parranda~-

Aquel día, un sol esplendoroso extendía sus rayos por el limpio y excesivo azul del cielo, mientras Maka Albarn y Soul Eater tomaban sus bolsos para partir al colegio. Las vacaciones de invierno habían finalizado el día anterior, por lo que Maka se había esmerado en tener todo listo y preparado para que llegasen a tiempo al Shibusen. Soul, por su parte, había tratado de aparentar, en los días anteriores que todo iba perfectamente, para que la rubia ceniza no le siguiese insistiendo con el tema, pero hoy, al tener la clara perspectiva de que vería a Kid, le estaba aguando el buen ánimo que se había hecho.

- Cuídense mucho- los despidió Blair desde la puerta, mientras Maka se acomodaba la mochila y Soul se ceñía más su chaqueta de cuero(1), listo para dirigirse al Shibusen. Soul montó su moto y Maka, ni corta ni perezosa, se sentó detrás de él. Apenas la chica se hubo acomodado, Soul arrancó, más rápido de lo normal, esperando no encontrarse con Kid en la entrada, ya que no sabía de qué manera reaccionar al haberse dado cuenta que, aquello que había sido forzado, él lo había disfrutado. Incluso recordar que, desde que se había curado de la fiebre, se había dedicado a complacerse en soledad, pero con la pertubante imagen mental en la que Kid lo tocaba con intensiones para nada de inocentes. Eso no era para nada de cool…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Kid… deja eso- le pidió Liz, tratando de sacar a Kid del trance que le provocaban las cosas asimétricas. Desde la mañana, el peli negro había insistido en que todos los cuadros de la casa (que eran bastantes) estaban corridos unas cuantas centésimas de milímetro, por lo que se había dedicado de lleno a dejarlos completamente derechos y simétricos en cuanto a distancia, uno del otro.

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes!- le espetó Kid, casi a punto de echarse al suelo-. ¡La Simetría rige mi vida! ¡ ¿Qué crees que haría sin ella?

- Ser más normal…

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – le interrumpió el shinigami, mientras se dirigía hacia Patty que, como una especie de juego, se había encargado de desenderezar, aún más, los cuadros que Kid se había encargado de enderezar.

Patty, lo miró con los ojos excesivamente abiertos y al siguiente explotó en unas carcajadas burlescas, mientras se burlaba de su Shokunin-. Jajajajaja, Kid-kun parece un idiota.

- ¡ ¿Qué dijiste?- le gritó el shinigami, mientras Liz se colocaba una de sus manos sobre su frente, con una expresión cansada. ¿Cuándo Kid aprendería a no ser tan radical con respecto a la simetría?

Sin embargo el shinigami se sentía un poco culpable, por estar utilizando una de las cosas que sustentaba su forma de vivir como excusa para no ir al colegio. Porque los cuadros nunca habían estado desalineados y porque, por primera vez, no sabía que decir frente a otra persona. Porque no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentar a Soul y lo único que se le ocurría por el momento era evitarlo. Que mal ejemplo estaba dando como el hijo de Shinigami-sama. Por lo visto, sus ideales de justicia se habían ido por el caño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien. No se esperaba eso para nada. Al llegar a clases, Soul se había imaginado que las cosas entre Kid y él estarían lo suficientemente tensas como para que Maka y los demás se percatasen que algo había ocurrido, pero nunca se espero esto. Porque sabia y, lo había comprobado el primer día de clases de Kid, que el hijo de Shinigami-sama, podía llegar varias horas tarde a clases solo por un cuadro chueco.

Las primeras clases habían sucedido, unas a otras, sin ninguna irregularidad. Soul no podía evitar lanzar miradas furtivas y nerviosas a la entrada, imaginando a Kid entrar por ella, seguido de las hermanas Thompson, pero nada. No llegaban nunca. Había planeado enfrentar al pelinegro y encararle todas las cosas que le había obligado a hacer y, después de eso, darle unos cuantos puñetazos en venganza. Porque, a pesar de que recordaba haberlo disfrutado, el shinigami no era quien para haberlo conducido a aquel acto, aprovechándose de que él estaba enfermo

Pero nada. Espero y espero hasta que sin percatarse, ya era la hora de almuerzo.

- Soul… Soul- escuchó un murmullo llamarlo y el que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era su compañera Maka, que trataba de traerlo nuevamente a la realidad. El albino examinó, con la mirada perdida sus alrededores, percatándose de que se encontraban en el comedor-. Soul, ¿qué haces soñando despierto?- le consultó su Shokunin, tratando de escudriñar algo más que el descompuesto semblante de la guadaña.

- ¡HABRÁN PASO AL GRANDIOSO YO! ¡TENGALE RESPETO A SU PROXIMO DIOS, JAJAJAJA!- exclamaba el peli azul, pasando a llevar la fila para la comida, mientras llevaba a Tsubaki cogida de la muñeca, y así coger de los primeros la comida. Apenas hubo llegado al frente, los que habían hecho la fila se volvieron en grito, reclamos y libros arrojados ante la arrogancia de Black Star.

- Te dije que no debíamos colarnos, Black Star…- murmuró Tsubaki, apenada y volviéndose hacia la fila de los alumnos enojados, se disculpó varias veces, mientras su Shokunin la miraba extrañado.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas, Tsubaki? Deben darse cuenta que pronto superare a los dioses, así que cederme sus lugares es algo que deberían ir haciendo ya, jajajajaja.

- Es un idiota- murmuró Maka, mientras junto a Soul, se dirigían a hacer la fila.

- ¿Kid no ha llegado?- le consultó el albino, tratando de fingir y que aquella pregunta solo sonara casual.

- No. Me preocupa mucho, ya que no lo hemos visto, pero supe por ahí que, apenas llegó hoy, se saltó las clases y se dirigió directamente a pedir una misión…

- En serio… - murmuró Soul, mientras maldecía al hijo de Shinigami-sama por dentro. ¡El maldito cretino había tenido el aplomo suficiente para saltarse las clases! Pero lo de las vacaciones no se quedaría así. Le esperaba su buena tunda al amante de la simetría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasó casi una semana en la que Soul fue acumulando rabia y golpes en contra del peli negro y en la que Kid trataba de retrasar en lo posible su llegada al Shibusen. Por primera vez se sentía arrepentido de haberse inscrito como alumno regular en la academia de su padre. Sin embargo, la misión había concluido. Ya el sol se escondía entre las pesadas nubes, destellando luces anaranjadas, sanguinolentas y somnolientas, las que, finalmente, se topaban contra el Shibusen, tan…

- Simétrico… es perfecto- murmuró Kid, mientras un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas. Ver cosas simétricas realmente lo animaba. Sin embargo, el shinigami no vio venir a Soul desde la entrada y solo se percató de la presencia del albino cuando un puñetazo de la guadaña impactaba su rostro, arrojándolo al suelo.

- ¡Soul, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le grito su Shokunin, mientras se acercaba a su compañero, que solo destilaba rabia por sus poros

- ¡Te volviste loco!- exclamó Black Star, impresionado de la actitud, en apariencia ilógica, que había tomado el albino. Corrió rápidamente, para detener a su amigo, que estaba listo para seguir golpeando al hijo de Shinigami-sama.

Kid solo se limitó a sentarse en el piso y a limpiase con el dorso de la mano el pequeño hilillo de sangre que caía, con esfuerzo, por las comisuras de su boca, volviendo la vista y mirando fijamente a los enfadados ojos de su amado. Porque sabía que aquel acto de violencia por parte de la guadaña era totalmente justificado, levantaría la vista y asumiría, como debió haberlo hecho desde el mismo momento en que concretaron aquel acto (aunque solo él lo había hecho sobrio y en todas sus facultades) toda la responsabilidad.

- ¡Suéltame, Black Star!- le demando Soul a su amigo, quien lo tenía sujetado de los brazos, sin intención de dejarle un ápice de movimiento. Si Soul quería seguir golpeando a Kid, tendría que explicarse.

- Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?- le demando Liz, mientras se paraba delante de Kid, quien se había erguido cuan largo era-. ¿Te volviste loco, o qué?

- ¡No se metan!- evadió Soul la pregunta, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Black Star y agregó, sosteniéndole una furibunda mirada a Kid-. ¡Esto es entre él y yo!

- ¡ ¿Qué estás diciendo?- le preguntó Liz molesta, dejando escapar una expresión que no mostraba desde que había dejado de ser una delincuente.

- ¡Espera Liz!- le detuvo Kid, interponiéndose entre ella y la guadaña. Si esta era la única forma en la que podía expiar, en cierta medida, su culpa y pecados y, aún más importante que eso, si esta era la única manera en que podría conseguir el perdón de Soul, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su simetría por él-. Soul tiene razón… este asunto solo nos concierne a nosotros dos.

Al ver el peli azul que, tanto Soul como Kid estaban dispuestos a pelearse, decidió soltar a su amigo y murmuró a su lado-. No me quites demasiado protagonismo, amigo…

- Descuida…- mascullo Soul, mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos, preparándose para darle su merecido a Kid, este último preparándose para pelear a puño limpio. Ambos se miraron a la cara, listos para pelearse, mientras las chicas miraban preocupadas a Kid y Soul, a diferencia de Black Star, que miraba expectante y curioso la inminente pelea.

- Lo siento- murmuró Kid, tratando de enmendar en algo aquella vejación que le había hecho al chico que le gustaba.

-¡Eso tendrías que haberlo pensado antes!- le gritó Soul, mientras le propinaba otro combo a Kid. Uno de los tantos puñetazos que recibiría el hijo de Shinigami-sama y que, después de un rato, no tardaría en responderle a Soul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Espero… redimirme contigo, Soul- murmuró el peli negro, mientras respiraba de manera irregular, tendido en el suelo. Unos cuantos centímetros más allá, Soul estaba en una postura similar, mirando al cielo. Ambos se habían golpeado hasta caer en el suelo. Kid, volteó su rostro hacia un lado, para poder vislumbrar el semblante de Soul, serio y, aún, con un atisbo de rabia-. Yo en serio me arrepiento. Hubiese deseado que aquello ocurriese en otro tipo de circunstancias.

-¿En otra circunstancia? - murmuró Soul, sorprendido por el aplomo del shinigami para decirle eso-. Ni siquiera lo pienses, shinigami pervertido…

- ¿Estarán bien esos dos?- murmuró Maka a la distancia, que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Soul y a Kid.

- Déjalos- murmuro Black Star y agregó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-. Después de todo, así los hombres arreglan sus cosas. Además, si ya no se mataron, no creo que les pase algo malo…

Las chicas presentes, ante aquel comentario, no pudieron contener una pequeña gotita que cayó por sus cabezas.

- Pero, ¿Que les paso para ponerse a pelear?- le preguntó Liz a Maka, pues aun no entendía la razón de la contienda-. Nunca había visto ni a Kid ni a Soul comportarse de esa manera…

- Ni idea…- murmuró la rubia, pero decidió callar sus sospechas. Sabía que, desde el día que Kid había ido a cuidar al albino, este último se estaba comportando extraño. De seguro había ocurrido algo ese día.

- Pero, si con esto logran arreglar sus diferencias, ¿está bien, no?- expresó Tsubaki, riendo, nerviosa.

- Eso espero…

- ¡Bastardos! ¡ ¿Por qué no siguen peleando?- les gritó Patty, mientras hacía ademanes con las manos.

- Oye Patty, cálmate- le pidió su gemela, tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos perturbados de la peli corto.

-¿Qué le pasó a Kid?- murmuró una voz detrás de los espectadores, la que logro asustarlos, pues no se esperaban que él apareciera ahí.

-¡Chrona! (2)- gritó Maka y agregó, mientras suspiraba-. Se estaban peleando. Por lo visto, tuvieron alguna especie de altercado antes de esto.

- Ya veo…-mascullo el peli rosado, mirando preocupado al shinigami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de aquella pelea, las cosas entre los dos jóvenes parecían marchar con total normalidad. El grupo de amigos se juntaban para almorzar, acudían a clases y a sus misiones con total normalidad, mientras lo días transcurrían "apaciblemente" en el Shibusen. Para los demás, Kid y Soul habían arreglado sus misteriosas diferencias aquel día en el que se habían peleado a combo limpio. Para todos excepto para Maka. No sabía si se había vuelto obsesiva con el tema, pero no podía dejar de pensar que había alguna especie de pared que se había formado entre los dos. Le había preguntado a Black Star si Soul, por esas casualidades de la vida, le había comentado algo, pero el peli azul, reacio a responderle, simplemente evadía el tema.

- No es asunto tuyo Maka- le respondía siempre, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, aparentando un aire de madurez que, por razones obvias, Black Star no poseía-. Los hombres no andan contando las cosas que sus amigos les dicen.

- ¡Pero soy su compañera!- le gritó Maka, mientras hacia un mohín-. Solo quiero ayudar a Soul.

- No le grites a tu próximo Dios- le espeto el peli azul-. Si Soul no te quiere contar, debería tener una razón, ¿no?

- Que apuesto que no sabes nada, por eso te haces el interesante…- murmuró la chica, tratando de incitar con eso al peli azul y sonsacarle la información que quería-. Si Soul no te ha dicho, debe ser porque no es tu mejor amigo… Soul tampo-

-¡ Maldito bastardo!- le interrumpió Black Star, mientras le pegaba un puñetazo a la pared del establecimiento, provocando que la rubia se sobresaltase-. Le he preguntado una y otra y otra vez y el bastardo dice que no es nada- murmuró y agregó, girando su vista, con determinación, hacia el rostro de Maka-¡ ¿Contenta ahora?

- Lo siento, Black Star…- murmuró apenada-. No era mi intención hacerte enojar…

- ¡Pero lo hiciste, demonios!

- ¡Black Star!- gritó Tsubaki, mientras se acercaba corriendo a ellos y agregó, mientras se detenía a tomar un poco de aire-. Te… estaba… buscando.

- ¿Para qué?

- Shinigami-sama nos busca para una misión…- le respondió, un poco incomoda por al ambiente que se extendía entre sus dos amigos.

- Ya veo… -murmuró Black Star y continuo, tratando de serenarse-. Si ese idiota te cuenta algo, házmelo saber…- finalizó, mientras se dirigía con Tsubaki hacia la oficina de Shinigami-sama.

Maka asintió enérgica. Ella no se había dado cuenta que el peli azul también estaba preocupado por lo que le pasaba a esos dos. Lo mejor seria abuenar a los dos cuanto antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Kid… ¿paso algo con Soul?- le pregunto el peli rosa preocupado.

- Deja de seguirlo, eres un arrastrado- murmuró Ragnarok-. Él no te quiere contar…

El shinigami simplemente poso sus dorados ojos sobre Chrona. Hacía más de un mes que él y Soul trataban de ignorara lo que había ocurrido ese "fatídico" día, pero se notaba que aún no podían acostumbrarse del todo. Sabía que Soul lo miraba con inseguridad durante las clases y que trataba en lo posible de no quedarse con él a solas. Lo sabía perfectamente y, sin embargo, había preferido ignorar el hecho antes que darse cuenta del mismo.

- No es nada…- murmuró el shinigami-. No te preocupes- concluyó, mientras le daba la espalda a Chrona, y continuaba su camino. Los labios del peli rosa temblaron un poco, ya que no sabía que decir. ¿Cómo podría ayudar a Kid, si él aseguraba que todo estaba bien? ¿Qué debería decir en momentos como este? No tenía idea.

- ¡Pero me preocupo!- se sinceró, mientras agarraba la manga de Kid, sin dejarlo seguir. El chico de ojos dorados se giró, sorprendido, ante aquel acto imprevisto por parte de Chrona y, este último, al percatarse de la expresión del shinigami, lo soltó de golpe y añadió, mientras miraba al suelo-. Lo siento… nunca antes había estado en este tipo de situaciones… ¿Cómo debería lidiar con esto?- concluyó, mientras ponía un dedo índice en su mentón, tratando de pensar.

- ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Tomo, toma, te lo mereces!- le golpeo Ragnarok, haciendo que el chico tratara de quitar las blancas manos que su arma ponía en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- No te preocupes estoy bien…- reiteró Kid y esbozo una sonrisa, tratando de convencer a su compañero.

- ¡No estás bien!- le gritó Chrona, ante la estupefacción total del shinigami. ¿A dónde rayos quería llegar Chrona con tanta insistencia?

- ¡Por eso te digo, que estoy…!- le grito Kid, perdiendo la paciencia, pero los labios del chico de ojos tristes lo interrumpió, pues este se había lanzado hacia él y ahora lo besaba de manera torpe… ¡ ¿Qué significaba eso?

Estuvieron unos cuantos segundos interminables, en los que Chrona se colgaba al cuello del shinigami, tratando de que aquel beso fuera mucho más profundo, pero el peli negro con suerte podía reaccionar ante aquella muestra de "afecto" de su compañero. Esa situación lo tenía totalmente perplejo. Apenas se separaron, Chrona miro de reojo la expresión de shinigami, quien lucía realmente anonadado, con los ojos abiertos, y la boca semi abierta, mirando a la nada. Apenas Kid volvió su vista hacia él, Chrona no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, con la cara totalmente bermellón.

- Y-yo... l-l-lo siento… etto… ¿Qué debería hacer en este tipo de situaciones?- murmuró tratando de explicarse, mientras se restregaba las manos.

- Soul…- escucho Chrona murmurar al shinigami, por lo que alzo la vista y se pudo fijar en el semblante preocupado de Kid, que parecía observar algo detrás de él. Rápidamente se giró, para comprobar si alguien los había visto y, para su horror, pudo ver una sombra alejarse por el pasillo contiguo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Soul… tu…- murmuró Maka, mientras veía a su compañero guardar las cosas en su mochila, pero las palabras de Tsubaki la interrumpieron: _"De seguro apenas se sienta preparado para contarte el problema que tiene, lo hará. Creo, Maka-chan, que por ahora deberías apoyarlo para que se sienta más animado"_. Tal vez sería bueno dejar el asunto por un tiempo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me podrías acompañar a un sitio? Es que hay un libro rarísimo que quiero comprar… y lo tienen de oferta…- le explico la rubia, mientras se colgaba su bolso al brazo.

- ¡Más libros!- exclamó el albino, sorprendido y agregó, burlón-. Aunque no quieras aceptarlo eres un RATÓN DE BIBLIOTECA-comento, remarcando el apodo que más odiaba la rubia ceniza.

- ¡ ¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó enojada, mientras le arrojaba una lluvia de libros, gruesos tomos de solapa y tapa dura, con empastado similar al de una piedra-. ¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, SOUL NO BAKA!

Pasos, precipitados. La muchacha se giró y le espeto, molesta que iría sola. Y continúo corriendo. Soul se sobo la cabeza, pues los proyectiles letrados habían dado a parar en ese sitio. Lentamente tomo los libros para llevárselos a casa. De seguro, si los dejaba tirados en el salón, cuando Maka llegase a casa, lo asesinaría.

Los tomó y, colgándose la mochila al hombro, salió de la sala. Comenzó a caminar, con paso lento hacia la salida, mientras los sonidos de las pisadas hacían eco en un Shibusen casi vacío. Dio vueltas por varios pasillos, hasta que unos murmullos lo interrumpieron.

- ¡No estás bien!- escuchó la voz de Chrona, gritando con una confianza inusitada en él. Se acercó raudo y silencioso a la pared, para poder espiar mejor lo que estaba sucediendo. Lanzo una mirada de reojo, cautelosa, y sorprendido, pudo ver que Chrona besaba al shinigami, sin que este ultimo oponiese resistencia.

Por unos segundos, su mente quedo en blanco y, al siguiente, una rabia, aun mayor que cuando se había batido a puñetazos con el shinigami, lo comenzó a invadir. ¡ ¿A qué rayos estaba jugando Kid? ¡ ¿Dónde rayos quedaban esas palabras que le había dicho? Sabía que era totalmente enfermizo que se sintieras así, al verlo besarse con otro chico, pero no podía contener aquella rabia. En ese tiempo, en que había esquivado a Kid, había tratado de convencerse, una y otra vez, que aquellos sentimientos que sentía hacia el shinigami solo eran de amistad, pero a cada día, todo se hacía más fuerte y más intenso. ¿Por qué no había podido olvidar todo lo que el peli negro lo había hecho sentir? Ni idea, pero cada día deseaba más besarlo, sentir su sabor simétrico recorrer su lengua, sentirlo suyo. Pero al parecer el sentimiento no era reciproco. ¡Demonios! ¡ ¿Kid lo había forzado esa vez solo por lujuria? El maldito shinigami lo había convertido en homosexual y ni siquiera sentía una especie de arrepentimiento… ¿ni siquiera pensaba hacerse responsable?

- Soul…- murmuró Kid, apenas Chrona se hubo separado de él. Al parecer el hijo de shinigami-sama lo había visto. Rápidamente desvió la vista, y continuó su camino, dando pasos apresurados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus ojos. ¡¿Cuando se había puesto a llorar en silencio? Ni siquiera lo tenía muy claro, pero lo que le molestaba era la razón por la que se había puesto a sollozar: KID. ¡ ¿Por qué rayos sentía esos celos enfermizos al verlo besarse con alguien más? Debería odiarlo por haberlo forzado, estando enfermo, a tener sexo, pero no. En vez de eso, dentro de él había comenzado a germinar un sentimiento posesivo en torno al shinigami. Se detuvo, en uno de los cuantos pasillos del Shibusen y, un poco exhausto por aquella mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, se sentó en el pasillo, dejando los libros a un lado

- ¡Soul!

Maldita sea… ahora estaba alucinando. Podría jurar que había escuchado la voz de Kid llamándolo.

- ¡Soul, Soul!

Mierda. De nuevo podía escuchar su voz retumbar en sus oídos. Que molesto.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

El albino, sorprendido, giró su rostro, topándose con la mirada arrepentida de Kid. Rápidamente, para que el shinigami no lo descubriese, se enjugo las lágrimas que rebasaban sus ojos y, tomando los libros de Maka, se incorporo y prosiguió su camino, sin siquiera despedirse de Kid.

-¡ ¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó el peli negro, autoritario, mientras lo detenía de un brazo.

- ¡Ese es asunto mío, cabrón! ¡Suéltame!- le exigió la guadaña, molesto.

- No lo hare…- murmuró el shinigami, mientras atraía a Soul, para que este voltease la mirada-. Lo que tú viste no es lo que crees…

- ¿Y que crees que creo?- le preguntó el albino, con un dejo irónico.

- Que Chrona y yo estamos juntos…- le respondió el shinigami y agregó, tratando de explicarse-. Lo que suce-

- ¡ ¿Y qué rayos me importa a mí lo que hagas?- le espeto Soul, furioso-. Si quieres te puedes meter con todo el Shibusen…

- ¡Escúchame!- le exigió, harto ya de la reticencia de Soul hacia él-. Chrona me beso a la fuerza- le explico y agregó, ante Soul y sus mejillas sonrojadas-. No sé como dudas que tú eres la persona que me gusta. He tratado todo este tiempo de redimirme por lo que hice esa vez. Si pudiera retrocedería el tiempo para evitar haberte forzado a que lo hiciéramos…

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro!- le afirmo, ferviente y continuo, soltando al albino-. Yo… te amo Soul…

Tum tum… Tum tum… Tum tum… retumbaban los latidos de los dos chicos, en aquel perdido pasillo del Shibusen. Kid, no era capaz ya de sostenerle la mirada a Soul, pues le daba un poco de vergüenza su declaración, mientras que el albino, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, que al parecer era algo sumamente misterioso e interesante de admirar, mientras su rubor carmín cubría sus mejillas.

Segundos interminables… Horas fugaces transcurrieron.

Un beso. Kid pudo sentir los brazos de Soul encaramarse a su cuello, en cámara lenta, mientras el rostro del chico que, por tanto tiempo le había gustado, se acercaba lentamente al suyo, con los ojos cerrados, buscando su boca. Y en ese momento ambos lo entendieron. Porque se habían amado desde el principio, pero solo ahora se habían percatado de sus sentimientos recíprocos. Y ambos, por fin, después de tanta trastabillada, equivocaciones y malos entendidos, daban rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y, porque no decirlo, también a una buena parte de sus deseos.

Los labios de Soul se acercaron a los suyos voraces, mientras trataba de tomar la delantera y el control absoluto ante el desconcierto de Kid. Pero, una vez que el shinigami comprendió la situación, la agradable y deseada situación a la que se enfrentaba, no dudo ningún segundo y decidió tomar las riendas de ese fervoroso beso. Comenzó jugueteando suavemente con la lengua del albino, delineándola con su lengua, palpándola, extasiado, tratando de memorizar cada forma, cada sabor que podía extraer de ese delicioso beso. Ya, totalmente embebido en aquel éxtasis, no dudo en acercar el cuerpo de Soul al suyo, tomándolo por la cintura con un a mano y, con la otra, enterrando sus dedos por la cabellera de su amante, para profundiza el beso.

Continuaron un tiempo que se hizo deliciosamente eterno, besándose, pegados uno al otro, escondidos en aquel pasillo, único testigo de aquella expresión de amor… o por lo menos eso creían los tortolos. Apenas terminaron, se separaron lentamente, observando sus rostros para recordar cada detalle de la persona que tenían al frente.

- Su- Supongo que tendrás que responsabilizarte…-murmuró el albino, apenado, mientras estrechaba más fuerte al peli negro-. Es- es tu culpa que yo me volviera…

- Soul…- los interrumpió una voz, totalmente ajena a la escena. Ambos jóvenes se giraron hacia la dirección de la que provenía la voz, encontrándose con una pálida Maka, al borde del colapso.

- Maka… podemos explicarte esto…

- ¿Por qué no me habían contado…?- murmuró la chica, mientras su cabello cubría la expresión de su rostro.

- Es que…- trataron de explicarse los chicos, mientras se separaban, pero las palabras no salían de ninguno de los dos, aunque tampoco había mucho que explicar.

-¡Kya!- gritó la chica, con rubor en sus mejillas y una mirada inusualmente pervertida adornando sus facciones.

- ¡ ¿Qué te pasa, Maka?- le consulto el albino, preocupado por la reacción de su compañera, pues nunca la había visto actuar así. De seguro esa noticia había sido demasiado fuerte para ella.

- No puede ser…- murmuró Kid, aterrado y, gracias a ello, llamando la atención de su pareja, por lo que decidió explicarse-. Ella es una fangirl fuyoshi(3)…

- ¡Qué?- gritó Soul, comprendiendo la reacción de Kid. Nunca se había imaginado que su Shokunin tuviese ese tipo de fascinación. De seguro, ahora ella no los dejaría tranquilos.

- ¿Puedo…. sacarles una foto dándose un beso?- les preguntó con un mohín. Kid no se había equivocado. Ahora solo tenían que escapar de ella. Sin embargo, si era al lado de Soul, no importaría soportar los ataques yaoistas de Maka.

Fin Capitulo 04

By: Nana Walker

_**Fin del fic**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aclaraciones:

(1): Yo creo que la chaqueta de Soul es de cuero… es que puede ser de cuerina o que se yo, algún material que se le parezca xDU

(2): Nana esta 100% convencida de que Chrona es mujer y que esta perdidamente enamorada de Maka -.-U, pero para este fic, me servía que Chrona fuera hombre :DU

(3): Fangirl Fujoshi es lo mismo que yaoista XDU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: Espero de todo corazón que este ultimo capi les haya gustado. Gomen si no puse lemon, pero creo que no se hubiese visto para nada viable ponerlo ;-;… y lo de Maka… bue, la rubia me cae muy bien, asi que, ¿para qué hacerla sufrir con un amor no correspondido? xD! Por esa razón la volvi fujoshi XDU… muajaja… si sé, tengo la mente enferma :DU…

En fin, creo que ahora me iré a los agradecimientos :D: **deskdraik** (Muchas gracias Kiromi-chan por tu review x3… xD! Parece que tienes el síndrome de las yaoistas xD (si, es una enfermedad que invente, que va más que nada en que no te gusta que las chicas del anime se acerquen a los bishounen xDu) … gomen si no me he pasado por el foro Laven (de hecho, Seiko-neechan también me hablo de él) pero como no tengo net, ni me metería al foro, así que por eso no me he integrado ;-;… espero que te haya gustado mucho el capi n-n) **AlkeMelia** (Muchísimas gracias por tu review :D… xDU… porque hay tanta gente en el Fanfiction que se cambia el username? 0.o xDU gomen si me tarde más de lo previsto, pero ahí te traje el ultimo capi n-n … espero mil que te haya gustado x3… muaja... el yaoi conquistara el mundo *0*… eso tenlo por seguro XDU) **sol yuki uzumaki** (muchísimas gracias por tu review x3… xDU.. me dio mucha risa, pero yo creo más que nada que los chicos de Soul Eater con un poco bordes con sus ideales(?).. pero en fin, quien rayos soy yo para juzgar? Nadie! xDU… espero mucho que este capi te haya gustado :D)

También quería gradecer a toda la gente linda que leyó este fic de principio a fin *O*

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir… solo recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita un lata*

Tal vez, en otro fic nos volvamos a encontrar *0*… hasta entonces… Bye bye, cuídense mucho y que el poder de la Inocencia y de Ange-sama los acompañe y proteja ahora y siempre .D

Nana los quiere~!


End file.
